Don't Kiss Me!
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Just your average nerdy, bookworm girl, who hates being touched! What will she do when a persistent boy sets his eyes on her? Beware a kiss from the Devil! *Taiora*
1. Love at first sight

Don't Kiss Me!

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This disclaimer will apply for all following chapters.

A/N: I'm such a hopeless person --;; I'll never quit will I? Can't I just take a good thing and end it? Apparently not =/ Yes, I have written yet ANOTHER fan fiction. LoL, this is a taiora too. I always wanted to write one =p

*****

"What time is it?" Sora looked up from her book to the clock on the school wall. Had she been there that long? Getting up she headed towards the door, adjusting the glasses on her face.

Sora Takenouchi the timid mouse of Odaiba High, always having top marks in school and over all goody two shoes. She hated herself. On the subway home she contemplated her life with funny expression and thought. 'No wonder I don't have a boyfriend...'

Hearing loud chatter she looked sideways to see a group of boys from her school talking loudly. "Oh yea, she was a babe!"

"Remember when you took Akiko on that date?"

"We should form a group date again soon!" They all sounded alike to her but one spiky headed brunette caught her attention. The way he talked and his body language. "So full of life," Sora sighed in envy.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand grope her leg. Frozen Sora didn't know what to do as the pervert felt her up. What was she supposed to do? Scream for help? Who would help her? "Cut that out!" Grabbing the hand of her offender, the brunette from before scowled. "Stupid Bastard, get out of my face."

As the man scrambled away, Sora stared at the boy in shock. Had he just helped her? _He helped __her?? Not knowing what to say she just blushed as the boy turned to her and asked. "Hey don't I know you from school? Hey that's right! You're Sora Takenouchi, top of the junior class!"_

Dismayed that this guy knew who she was, Sora tried to get away but he grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's the matter? Don't run away!"

"Let go!" Angry Sora jerked her arm away as she left the bus in a hurry when it came to a halt. Watching her leave with a confused expression on his face, the boy scratched his head. "You're welcome."

********

The nerve of that guy! Didn't he know her reputation? No boys ever looked or talked to her! She was used to being ignored and change scared her. Slowing down her fast pace as she reached her home, Sora sighed. She had been rude to him when he saved her. It was just...

Bringing the hand he grabbed to her chest, she bit her lip. "I don't like when guys touch me."

********

"Sora-chan!" Plopping down in front of the girl Mimi smiled but it soon turned to a frown. "Agh! You have your nose in a book again!"

"Mimi-chan." Sora looked up at her only real friend and smiled. Mimi was the one person in school she could truly call her friend. She didn't know why the pretty girl would want to hang out with her but she did and it made her happy. "Sora-chan you can't always be studying! We should do something fun!"

"I like studying...plus what could we do?" Interrupting their conversation, a girl named Tifa shoved her way next to Mimi and exclaimed, "Mimi-chan! I have great news!"

"What is it Tifa-san?" Mimi asked, irritated by the others presence. Squished behind the other girl, Sora frowned in discomfort and thought. 'Always being shoved aside...'

"Yagami and his gang invited me on a group date! And I need to find a few more girls to come, are you interested?" About to decline because she wanted to do something with Sora, Mimi suddenly had an idea. "Sure Tifa, Sora and I would love to go!"

"Sora?" the snotty girl repeated, as Sora shrieked, "Me?!" As if just noticing the other girl, Tifa looked down at her with disdain and said, "Her? Well I suppose if you want to tag along you can." 

Completely shocked at the thought and shaking her head, Sora was about to say no when Mimi snapped her mouth shut. "Great, we'll see you then!" Watching the snooty girl leave, Mimi giggled. "This will be great!"

"Mimi!" Flushed, Sora didn't seem too excited. "I don't want to go!"

"Come on Sora! We wanted to do something fun and you need to get out more!"

"But Mimi! No one will want to be my date..."

"Nonsense! Haven't I always said you were pretty?" Heading out the door, Mimi winked. "So let's have fun." Waving goodbye, Sora sighed sadly. "Too bad not everyone thinks as you do Mimi."

*****

"Where are they?" Tapping her foot in annoyance, Tifa checked her watch for the sixth time in ten minutes. "If they don't show up in five minutes I'm gonna lea-"

"Sorry we're late!" Jogging up to them, a group of boys smiled sheepishly and lied. "We were tied up."

Standing in the back, plain and boring in her school uniform, while the others were all dressed up, Sora rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day, she lamented, when a boyish voice said, "So we meet again."

"Huh?" Snapping out of her reverie, Sora was surprised to see the guy from the day before grinning at her and stuttered, "Y-You!"

"Kamiya-kun!!" Tifa whined, draping her arms across the boy's shoulders. "Let's get going!"

"Right, Right." As they headed off, Tifa made sure to glare and hiss at Sora. "Taichi is mine nerd." Not paying her much attention, Sora blanked out. 'Taichi...?'

*****

When they got to the karaoke bar, Sora was again ignored as the others fell into conversation. Her eyes wandering bored, eventually landed on loud brunette. Noticing her stare he gazed back at her and winked. Blushing, Sora quickly looked away. 'What am I doing staring? Baka! He's just a stupid boy!'

"So Sora."

"Eh?"

Resting his arms on the table, Taichi leaned towards her and asked, "No perverts been bothering you right?" Crimson Sora glowered. "Shut up! I didn't ask you to save me!" 

Laughing at her expression, Taichi smiled. "You're a funny girl Sora Takenouchi." Aggravated and scowling, Sora argued with him as Mimi watched thinking. 'That's it Sora, come out of your shell.'

********

The evening wore on and soon it was time to head out. Flustered and irritated Sora tried to get away swiftly. "Well thanks for inviting me but I should be going." Walking from the group quickly, she was almost home free when she felt that familiar jerk on her arm. Behind her Taichi shook his head and said, "It's late, I'll walk you."

"I'll be fine." Sora countered, as she'd had enough of this guy for one night, just wanting to go home. Was that too much to ask? Jerking her arm away, Sora tried to free herself but he wouldn't let up his hold and pleaded, "Just let me walk you home!"

"I can go myself!"

"It's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine!" Shuffling back and forth, in a sort of tug of war, Sora's glasses started to slip down her face until they slid off, falling towards the floor. Gasping, she thought they would break when Taichi jumped down, catching them. "Miss clumsy, you need these don't you?"

Standing up Taichi handed her the glasses with a smirk but it was soon replaced with a shocked expression. Looking up at him in confusion, she took the glasses hastily and wiped them on her jacket. To Sora his face was nothing but a blurry picture. (She doesn't have her glasses on)

Raising his hand to her cheek, Taichi touched her as Sora yelped in surprise. Eyes widening she stared at him when he suddenly said, "You're so pretty."

(To see scene: )

-TBC

And remember! To find out when any of my fan-fics are Updated join my 

Newsletter! 

-Hikari no miko


	2. Love's Disasters

Don't Kiss Me!

Chapter two

A/N: So you guys actually like this? ^^; I didn't expect anyone to really @_@ 

Well I'm glad ^^v This story will be a short one compared to my rest and will only go for a few more chapters. You know, a short and sweet romance *^_^* That way I can catch up to everything else o__o;;

*****

'You're so pretty...' his words echoed in her mind, as Sora stared speechless. Did he just say what she thought? No one has ever told her that...

Cupping her face with his hand, before she even could react, Taichi pulled her to him, locking into a sweet kiss. The sensation thrilled her, almost making her lose her wits. 

'So this is a kiss...'

When they broke away, she could hear her heavy breathing, through the thick noise of the street. Looking at her perplexed expression, he smiled, caressing her cheek. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why...Why did you kiss me?!" Sora suddenly stepped away, pushing him from her. 

"Don't...Don't kiss me!"

Confused and a bit annoyed, Tai looked her surprised. "What do you mean? I kissed you because I wanted to!"

"That..." Bringing her hand to her lips, Sora almost cried. "That was my first kiss!"

In an instant her hand came flying, smacking Taichi's face, with a loud crack. Shocked at what she had done, Sora stumbled back, as he got up rubbing his cheek.

"You...don't play with a girl's emotions like that! Never come near me again!!" Turning away, she ran down the crowded street, not caring about the stares she received.

Dumbfounded, Taichi stood cradling his face, as she ran away from him. What had he done to make her so angry? Confused and sad that she felt that way, he took slow steps walking home, as he thought about what she said.

'Playing with a girl's emotions?' What did she mean? He wasn't playing. He had meant what he said. She was pretty. Always hiding behind those big glasses, he just couldn't see her glow until then. 

Poking his face, he winced as he felt the sharp stinging. She sure packed a mean blow though. Then he remembered how she looked, so terrified and angry. Did he cause all of that? He hoped not...because if he did. What was he going to do?

Reaching his home, Taichi made a funny face as he made the realization. "I actually think I'm falling for that strange women!"

*******

"Why did I do that?"

Lying on her bed, holding the hand she hit Taichi with, Sora shook her head in confusion. What on earth had made her become so violent? She had never hit anyone before...

Grabbing her pillow, she began to sob again as she remembered what had happened. "But that Baka stole my first kiss! How could he just do that and say those things he didn't mean!"

Even though she was crying, Sora blushed whenever she touched her lips. "Baka! Don't blush over him! Forget him!"

Turning to her side she contemplated on calling Mimi, to tell her friend the horrible thing that happened but stopped when she was about to dial. What would the girl think? Sora had just smacked a guy and said horrible things to because he complimented and gave her a kiss. Mimi would think she was really hopeless then!

Setting down the phone, she sighed a new wave of tears coming her way. But instead of letting them out like the others, Sora wiped them away quickly and lie numbly on the bed.

She should just forget it. Why was it bothering her so much? It had been her first kiss and a big deal but it shouldn't make her heart beat so hard...and...her face flushed so...and her emotions confused...

What was she saying?! Sitting up, Sora smacked herself turning crimson. "No Sora, don't say it! Don't say it! You actually have feelings for that baka!?"

*****

"Oh, jeeze..." Listening to Tai tell her what happened, Mimi sighed sadly. "No wonder she didn't call me last night."

It was Saturday morning after school and Tai stood outside the school gates pensively. After deciding he did like Sora the night before, he had come to seek help from her friend. "Yea...I feel like such an ass...did I do something wrong?"

"Well..." Mimi looked around; to make sure no one could hear her. "Sora is sort of a late bloomer. I met her in Junior High and she was always picked on and stuff. She's really a great girl with lots to say but she's scared. You know...in some sort of shell."

Nodding, Tai realized why she ran away. She didn't believe him. Feeling crappy, he frowned a bit, as Mimi smiled sympathetically. "Hey you know what? I talked Sora into coming shopping with me today. I'm supposed to meet her right now actually. Why don't you _accidentally_ drop in?"

******

"Where are you Mimi?" Exasperated, Sora stood waiting for her friend, in front of a large department store. 

"Sora-chan!" Waving to her, Mimi ran down the street with a sheepish expression. "Gomen, I got caught up talking to an old friend."

"It's okay Mimi." Following the girl through the glass doors, Sora sighed. 'This is going to be such a dull day...'

As they browsed the store, Mimi picked out many cute outfits and things for Sora to try on but she pushed them all away saying, "They don't suit me."

"Sora!! Come on you have to try on something!" Pushing the girl into a stall, with an armload of clothes, Mimi locked her into the tiny room. "Now you try one of those on and tell me you don't look great!"

"Mimi..." Picking up the garments with her fingers, she frowned disdainfully. "Nothing ever looks very good on me."

Outside, tapping her foot, Mimi cocked an eyebrow as an out of breath boy ran up to her apologizing. "Gomen, gomen! I had to run here because I missed the train!"

Shaking her head, she sighed. 'Boys.'

"I thought you weren't coming. She's inside trying on some clothes, let's surprise her."

As she led him to the ladies dressing rooms, he blushed on the way. "You girls sure have lots of fancy underwear to choose from..."

"That's not even half of it." Smirking, Mimi shoved him towards the changing rooms before waving. "Well I'll be off now! Have fun!!"

"Wa-Wait!" Calling her back he flushed. "What am I supposed to say?!"

"Whatever you usually do Romeo!"

Watching her leave, he slumped to the floor. "I've never tried to impress an insane women before..."

***

"Mimi?" Sora suddenly emerged from the room, pulling at the skirt she was wearing. "I don't think this is my color...I don't think any of it is..."

Looking up, her eyes widened in shock as she stuttered, "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Eh..." Holding his hands up in defense, Tai scooted back from her wrath. "I w-was shopping! That's it!"

"In the ladies section?!" She glared daggers at him as he stumbled for words. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

Jumping up to his feet, Tai fought for an excuse when he realized what she was wearing. A nice change from her usual school uniform, it was short blue skirt with matching yellow top. Gawking he said, "You look cute."

Stopping her fist from colliding with his face, Sora blushed. "I...I told you...don't play with a girl's emotions..."

"I'm not playing." Taking her hand, he didn't let go as she tried to jerk away. "Stop running away from me...and listen when I compliment you."

Smiling he lifted a pretty red barrette and placed it in her hair. "If you would just open your eyes...you'd see how attractive you wer-"

"TAICHI-KUN!!" Interrupting him, a loud shriek was heard as a girl jogged towards them, waving. 

Pushing Sora away from Taichi with a shove of her hip, she latched onto the boy with a smirk when she saw the other girl stumble. "Oh Taichi! Remember you promised me a date today!"

"T-Tifa!" Tai stuttered, trying to pry the girl off. "I never-"

"I understand." Getting up, her eyes shadowed, Sora started to slowly walk away.

Reaching out for her, Tai almost caught her arm when she suddenly spun around and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me! Don't do anything near me! I want you to stay away from me! Do you understand?! I mean it! Leave me alone!"

Running away, she ignored his calls for her back. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Not even that she still had the stores clothes on or that she left her stuff behind. Nothing.

Tears starting to run down her face, she wiped them away furiously, as she ran. 'Sora you're a fool! It's your fault...how could you even think of liking someone when you know they'll never like you?'

-TBC

A/N: Tifa's a bitch ne? ^^; I hate girls like her @_@ Wonder why so many of them exist in the world? =p

-Hikari no miko


	3. Crying Daisy Petals

Don't Kiss Me!

Chapter Three

A/N: Do people really like this? Maybe I should write more taioras ^^;;

*****

Sitting on a park bench, Sora hid her head in her arms. Tearing streaming down, she whimpered, "I'm such a fool! How could you let yourself start to like him? How!? Sora, haven't you learned no one will ever like you?!"

~~~~~Three years ago, Junior High

"Taka-san! Please wait!"

Running towards a boy ahead of her, Sora blushed as he turned to greet her, "Yes?"

"T-Taka-san! You may not know me but..." she blushed even deeper, "I've been in love with you since grade school and-"

Offering a batch of homemade cookies, she flushed smiling, "Will you accept my feelings?"

Staring, Taka began to laugh, instead of taking her food and agreeing, "Nani?! Are you kidding?! An ugly, un-cool girl like you? What makes you think a catch like me will ever go out with you? Disgusting and unworthy kid! Get out of my way!"

Dropping the cookies, Sora took a step back in shock, "D-Disgusting? Unworthy...?"

"That's right! Now get away from me!" Turning, Taka stalked off, as Sora sank to her knees in tears.

'I'm unworthy...just an ugly nobody girl...'

~~~~~

"I'm such an idiot!" crying harder, Sora tried to wipe away the tears unsuccessfully. 'You fool Sora, it happened once. Nobody wants your heart, so stop giving it out!'

***

Back at the store, Taichi watched her run off sadly, 'Sora...I'm so sorry.'

"Taaaiiiccchhiii!" Tifa whined, tugging on him harder, "Forget about that nerd! Let's go to my place and we'll have some real fun!"

She licked her lips suggestively but Taichi turned to her in disgust and pulled himself from her grasp, "Get away from me you slut! Do you think I'd ever want a selfish girl like you?! How dare you treat another person so cruelly!"

"Taichi..." taken back, Tifa snapped out of her surprise and turned it into anger, "What's the problem?! She's just a loser! She's not even close to either of our leagues!"

Glaring, Taichi had to agree, "You're right, she's way above us. But somehow...I'll reach her."

*****

"Sora-chan..." rubbing the girls back, Mimi watched sadly as her best friend wept. 

She had called her an hour ago sobbing about how stupid she was and Mimi rushed over but no matter what she said, Sora wouldn't tell her what happened.

Clenching her fist, Mimi frowned and thought, 'If Taichi did this to you...I won't forgive him!'

"Mimi," startling her out from her thoughts, Sora asked, "Do you think I'm ugly?"

"Of coarse not! Never! How many times have I said how pretty you were Sora? And it's true! I never lie."

"And disgusting...unworthy..."

'Disgusting? Unworthy?' gasping, Mimi's hand flew to her head. That was what that bastard Taka had said to her so long ago! 

Squeezing her friend's hand, Mimi cursed the boy under her breath, 'She never got over that...Oh, Sora! He was an idiot!'

*****

"That bastard!" Taichi spat into the phone, wanting to strangle something.

On the other end Mimi sighed, "That's what I thought but don't kill the phone!"

"I still can't believe..." he clenched the cord, "Someone could say such horrible things to her...especially when she was confessing her love."

"I know...he was such a egotistical guy."

A deep sadness welling, Taichi couldn't shake it off. Is that what she had gone through? Why she kept running away? And here he was an idiot, pushing his luck too far! He wanted to smack himself.

"Taichi? Taichi?!" his silence worrying her, Mimi shouted into the phone, "Taichi did you hang up?!"

"Huh? Oh, gomen. No, I'm here..."

"Anyway...you need to figure out a way to get her! Unless you think she isn't worth it."

"She is!"

Smiling, that's what Mimi wanted to hear, "Good! I'm on your side but you really need to reach her yourself. Though I'll be here for advice if you need it."

"N-Nani? By myself?"

"You're the one who said you wanted to!"

"Y-Yea..." Tai had to agree but was still nervous, "Can't you give me something?"

"She does like flowers, her mom works at a flower shop and Sora helps out after school."

"It's a start..."

"I have to go now, good luck Taichi!"

Hanging up the phone, he looked at it numbly, "I'll need it."

Sighing he wondered if what he felt was right. "We're so different, I'm me...but she's...she's so...I've never met a girl like her. That's what's charming about her...Maybe I shouldn't like her but I need to find a way to reach her! Sora-chan..."

Slamming his fist on his desk, he flinched but went on, 'and show her I'm not a jerk! I know I'll be a gentleman! Is that too corny? I can give her flowers and sweets or maybe...Argh! I don't know!'

Frowning on the other end, Mimi glared at her old yearbook, "It's the only way...he started this, he'll have to take it back. Hopefully he's not as big a jerk as before."

*****

"Sora! Don't forget to trim the lilies!"

"Hai Kaa-san!" concentrating on the orchids in front of her, Sora sighed happily. Being normal and doing what she always had...nothing out of place and disrupting her life...this was how it was supposed to be.

Not like the last few days of her life...pure chaos...she didn't like when she couldn't understand...it was dangerous. 'Baka Taichi...'

Accidentally snipping off a flower, she cursed when the store's door rang. Placing the scissors down, she plastered a fake smile on her face and turned, "Konnichiwa! Welcome to Takenouchi Garden and--"

Shocked, she gawked at who had entered. Presenting her with a bouquet of flowers, Taichi smiled unsure of himself for the first time. "Aw, Sora! These are for you."

'Daisies...' she thought, absentmindedly taking them, 'What is he doing? Is he flirting? It can't be...No Sora, don't be a fool! He can't like you. It's pity...yea or even a bet maybe! What if he betted he could get me to go out with him?'

A hurt expression forming on her face she continued to berate herself, 'I'm not letting him do something like that! I'm not going to let any guys get close because all they'll do is hurt me-!!'

Turning to him, Sora's eyes flashed angrily, "Go away Taichi Yagami!!" and threw the flowers at his chest.

Stumbling back shocked, Taichi wanted to hit himself, 'Great, you just screwed up! Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do...?'

She began to push him towards the door shouting, "Get out! Get out!"

'Just apologize will you? It's simple: I'm sorry,' he thought as she ranted at him, 'and then you better leave before you scare her anymore baka Taichi.'

A hand put on her head, she suddenly stopped and looked up to meet his eyes. "Gomen ne Sora...I just wanted to see you."

Touching her cheek as the shocked expression crossed her face, he smiled gently, "Next time I'll bring you roses? Much better then daisies!" he grinned before letting go and leaving the store.

A moment later, falling to her knees, Sora touched the spot his hand had been and tears began to spill down her cheeks, "Gomen...gomen...but I can't...I can't believe you..."

Outside Taichi frowned, walking through the crowded street. He picked off some of the loose daisy petals on his shirt and sighed, "Just being with her makes me smile...How did I end up liking someone like that? But still..."

Be brought the up the few petals and breathed in their scent, "I can't stop thinking about her...Sora-chan...I won't lose! I'll win this battle against that guy's memory!"

-TBC

A/N: Gambatte Taichi~!! ^^;; If I don't get at least 10 Reviews, NO 4th chapter. So Review! Onegai!!

-Hikari no miko


	4. Sad Goodbyes

Don't Kiss Me!

Chapter Four

A/N: Nothing to say ^^;;

*****

::Flutter::

Leaning down to pick up the envelope, Taka wondered whom this love letter would be from. Maybe a teacher? Or perhaps the student body president. "Hmm," Opening it thoughtfully, he read its contents:

~~Taka Iyashi,

Meet me in Central Park, today at 5:00. I want to discuss junior high memories with you.

Sincerely,

Mimi Tachikawa~~

"Mimi eh?" Letting the name slide off his tongue, Taka smiled, "I remember her...Pretty girl...I suppose she's worthy of my time."

***

"Hn," Sighing Sora listened as the teacher went on about astral physics. Usually all her attention would be on the subject but today Sora felt her mind wander. Eventually an image of Taichi drifted into her head and she hit herself with a pencil, 'Baka! Stop thinking of him! What's wrong with you?'

Scowling she tried to force herself to listen but her thoughts staggered, 'I haven't heard from him since that day...maybe he's given up?' Sora felt sad for a moment but pushed the emotion away furiously, 'He wasn't trying in the first place! Stop dreaming Sora!'

Feeling a light impact on her head, she jumped. Wadded tightly on her desk, a crumpled note stared at her. Opening it, she tried to hide it from the teacher and read:

~~Sora! Let's go to the park after school okay?

Love,

Mimi~*

Shifting her gaze to her friend sitting across the room, Sora smiled as Mimi winked at her. Nodding slowly, she watched Mimi smile and return her attention back to the front. Following suit, Sora pushed away the unwanted thoughts, 'that's right...a walk might help you figure out what you're feeling...'

*****

"Mmm! It's such a nice day!" Mimi cheered, stretching her long arms, "Aren't you happy we came?"

"Yea," Sora agreed, feeling the warm sunshine on her face, 'It feels so good...to be care free...even for only a moment.' Looking at her friend solemnly, Mimi silently prayed for forgiveness, 'Sora...please don't be angry with me...but you need to face him...don't let that idiot haunt you anymore!'

She noticed Sora's stiff posture the next moment and stared at her watch, '5:00 sharp...' Lifting her head, Mimi wasn't surprised when she saw Taka standing ahead of them expectantly. Ignoring Sora's shocked expression, he walked towards them and greeted, "Tachikawa! I'm glad to see you."

He smiled charmingly but Mimi was unfazed. Glaring at him coldly, she felt horrible for Sora. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, Mimi answered harshly, "Don't flatter yourself Iyashi. You're not worth anyone's time. In fact that's why I called you here."

Pushing Sora forward, Mimi winced as she felt her friend trembling, "You hurt my friend Sora in the past. I think you owe her an apology." Gasping, Sora spun around and faced Mimi in shock, "Mimi!"

Looking at her sadly, Mimi's voice didn't waver, "Go ahead Taka...Apologize." With a bored expression, he answered irritated, "You called me here for this? Sora huh? I remember you! You were that ugly girl from seventh grade! Ha! Apologize? Why should I? You haven't changed! You're still the plain and ugly girl I met before!!" 

Not being able to take it a second time, Sora fell to her knees. Hugging herself as she began to shake harder, she forced back the tears, 'Still a plain and ugly girl...'

"You Jerk!!" About to smack him, Mimi glared daggers, "I thought you might have matured but I see you're still the same bastard from before!!"

"Stupid kid! You people aren't even worth my time! Let alone my voice!" With a wave of his hand, he was about to walk away when... 

*Shwoom*

The next moment he was sprawled on the ground. Gasping, Sora wondered what had happened. Eyes drifting up, they widened in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. Scattered across the pavement, was a bouquet of red roses. A sheepish smile on his face, Taichi scratched his head and spoke, "Aw...looks like the flowers I got for you are a mess...Gomen ne Sora. I promise next time I'll be more careful."

Her thoughts swirling in frenzy, Sora cracked and the tears started to cascade down her cheeks. 'Why...Why is he here? To save me...?' Cursing and rubbing his head, Taka got up. Spinning around he shouted furiously, "What the hell?!?! Who the hell are you?! You could've given me a bruise you asshole!!"

Looking at him blankly, Taichi grinned, "Oh, did I hit you? My mistake, I thought you were a pervert or something."

"What?!" Fuming, Taka charged, trying to hit him, "Ass!!" Moving elegantly aside, Taichi grabbed Taka's wrist before tossing the boy over his shoulder and onto the ground. "Woah, better watch it. You might break something like that..."

Red and furious, Taka wanted to scream at this guy who had the nerve to touch him. He was about to tell him just that, when Taichi's glare silenced him. "Better hurry away...before I lose my patience," his eyes flickered dangerously and Taka stumbled back. 

Glaring one last time at the three of them, the battered boy ran, leaving them behind. Still in a slight daze, Mimi quickly snapped out of it and rushed over to Sora. "Are you okay? Oh, Sora! Please forgive me! I just wanted you to realize that what he said doesn't matter!"

Falling into her friend's arms, Sora let it all out, as Taichi watched wordlessly. Her sobs echoed through his mind like breaking glass and he had the urge to take her in his arms. Stepping a few feet closer, he forced a smile, "Sora-chan...That loser...is who you think about? I'm surprised...letting such a man hurt you...don't let him hurt you."

Seeing her body stiffen at his voice, Taichi backed off, hurt etched on his features. Turning around, his back was to them when he said, "So this is really the kind of girl you are? To let such a stupid guy break you?"

Sora's sobs continued and he looked away, "I thought...I was falling in love with someone who was stronger...but I guess I was wrong...The Sora I fell in love with would never just let some guy push her around and control her emotions. She was too stubborn and would fight against him..." Not believing what she was hearing, Sora's heart froze. What was he saying...? 

"I'll stop bothering you now...since it seems the girl I was searching for...has suddenly run away." His eyes clouded like fog, Taichi looked at Sora one last time, as she raised her head to meet his. Forcing a smile at her tear stained face, he fought the need to wipe them away. "Sayonara Sora."

Watching his disappearing form, as he ran from her, Sora could feel her body start to shiver uncontrollably. Hugging her close, Mimi's face wore a sad expression, witnessing her friend's heartbreak. "Are you just going to let him?" She felt Sora shudder. "Run away...just like that?"

-TBC

A/N: Sad? @_@ I have no idea what I'm doing ^^;; Please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! ^^;;

-Hikari no miko


	5. Quiet Rain

Don't Kiss Me!

Chapter Five

A/N: Wow! This is a lot more popular then I thought it would be ^^;; To tell the truth, I'm not too fond of how it's been going --;; I've rushed love too fast and hate when I do that! So it's going to change from now on! Hahahahaha!!! Don't know what I mean? Gah, you will by the end ^^v

*****

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me..." Sitting in his room, Taichi sadly picked the petals off a daisy; he got from his mother's vase. One by one, he pulled the feathery arms off the stem and sighed, "She loves me not..."

He remembered that day a week ago, when he walked away from her. Letting the naked stem drop, he flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "She was crying so hard...I hurt her but..." he turned to his side and frowned, "I can't love a girl who cares so much about what an idiot thinks! She...how could she take that baka Taka's words over mine?"

He wondered, watching the green root at the bottom of his bed, 'I want to fall for her...but she makes it so hard! Why am I being such a dolt?!'

***

"Sora! Remember to tend the roses!"

"Hai, Kaa-san...the roses." Sora looked at the red flowers in front of her. They looked so beautiful and vibrant, "Just like the ones he threw..." she mused sadly, letting the preening scissors cut off the thorns. Letting her mind wander, she soon regretted it when she felt the sharp prick of a thorn cut her finger, "Ow!" 

Bringing it to her lips, she was about to lick the blood off but stopped, her eyes watching the small drop glide down her finger. "It hurts...they hurt...just like when he ran away...why does it hurt?"

Quickly wiping the blood off on her shirt, Sora wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, "Baka...Baka! He doesn't want you! He told you himself...because I was such and idiot."

She turned back to the roses, "It's my fault...I'm weak, I let you run away from me...because I didn't want to be saved, did I? I'm such a fool..."

*****

*Shwoosh!*

The doors of the bus opened, letting the bustle of people inside and out. Getting into the vehicle slowly, Sora tried to find an empty seat amongst the crowd. Spotting one, she was about to rush over when she realized who was sitting fast asleep, in the seat next to it.

Snoring away like he hadn't slept in days, Taichi's chest rose and fell, as his light breathing was the only thing she could hear. Her feet moving, without her knowing, Sora made her way to him and took the chair beside him.

When she sat down, the impact of what she had just done hit her. Fighting the urge to sprint away, without him ever knowing she was there, Sora saw the doors slide close and her hope die away. A heavy thump getting her attention, she paled as she felt Taichi's head fall onto to her shoulder, his snores echoing through her ear.

"Please don't wake up..." she pleaded, her breath bated, waiting for him to snap awake in the next instant and send her away in disgust. But that never happened. Not moving from his spot he slept peacefully, an unknown force chasing away his nightmares. 

Her breathing coming back to normal, Sora let her guard down and watched him. How he still had that little grin when he slept and the way his hair fell over his eyes...Looking away, Sora mentally slapped herself, 'Stop it, Stop it! You're the one that let him go! You don't deserve to enjoy his presence...'

Fighting back tears, she forced herself to look out the window and ignore the boy sitting beside her. It was raining. She could hear the faint pellets hit the hard plastic window and looked down at her umbrella. Looking around, she noticed almost everyone also had one, until her eyes resettled back to Taichi. She saw his bag at his side but...no umbrella. 

'He'll get wet,' she thought and felt the lurch of the bus, telling her it was her stop next. Pushing him away lightly, Sora got up and waited for it to stop completely. When it did, she looked back down at Taichi and with a sad expression, silently laid her umbrella next to him and quickly exited the bus, into the on-coming storm. "Sayonara." 

Hearing all the people leave in a loud hurry, Taichi cracked his eyes open and got up with a yawn. Realizing he must've fallen asleep, he felt for his bag but was surprised to find a tiny yellow umbrella in his arms. "Eh?"

He looked around puzzled. Maybe a women had accidentally forgotten it and he had grabbed it in his sleep...Seeing the confused look he held, an old man from the seat across from him said, "You wondering where that came from? Your girlfriend, the one with the short hair, left it with you and just got off the bus."

"Girlfriend? Short hair?" he wondered if the man was senile, when it hit him. 'Sora!!' Pouncing to the window, Taichi scanned outside but couldn't see anything through the thick blanket of rain. Pulling the cord to stop the bus, he quickly grabbed his things and dashed out into the storm yelling, "Sora!! Sora!!!"

'Why do I always end up chasing after you? When will you finally run after me?'

-TBC

A/N: Haaayyyaaannn~!! Will Taichi find her? Who knows!! Storms are rough! You'll only find out if you REVIEW!!! So get to it! ^_^v

-Hikari no miko


	6. Raindrop Melody

Don't Kiss Me!

Chapter Six

A/N: I think what I'm going to do with this fic is end it and write a sequel if people want it enough. You may think you want it now but maybe not later x_x;;

I didn't know a Taiora would be so popular! At least written by me ^^;; So I was really stunned when I got so many reviews! It made me really happy ^^;;; 

Thanks minna~! 

*****

"Sora!!" Tai hollered his voice muffled by the downpour. He had been searching for well over an hour and still hadn't found her! 

Coming to a stop, he rested on his knees trying to catch his breath. Picking at his wet shirt Tai grimaced at how it clung to him. "It's really coming down...why does she have to be like that? Always running...running away...stop it!!"

Falling to the ground, he hit the cement with a fist. "I hate this!! Why can't I ever catch you?" he asked the sky, droplets running down his cheeks, "Why? Can't I? When I try so hard, you're still out of reach! Just like one of those clouds...too far up high..."

*****

"What time is it?" Sora questioned, her hair mottled and soaked. Sitting on a park bench, weeping for a good hour, she appeared to be a raindrop herself. Pulling the clingy skirt away from her thigh, she pulled out a small kero frog watch. Looking at it she announced, "6:30," before putting it away, back into her drenched pocket. 

Had she been there that long? Drowning in her own sorrows...for so long? A small and sad smile played at her lips. Leaning against the support of the bench, Sora wondered, "If I had never met Taka, would I be so unhappy now?" she mused, staring at the crying clouds above, "Or is it...my own doing?"

A couple ran past her, sharing a jacket for protection. The girl giggled, her boyfriend pulling her closer as they ran for cover. Watching them head off, a wistful shine in her eyes, Sora stood with her face bowed towards the earth. 'Whoever's fault it was...even if I knew...it doesn't change the fact that I'm an idiot.'

*****

Wandering around, soaked to the bone now, Taichi scanned the area for any site of his prize. He had gone through almost every inch of the park but with no avail. "Did she just vanish?" he stopped and sat on a trash bin, "or did the angels reclaim her?"

He smiled at the last thought, dripping wet bangs blinding his view. "No, no. She'd probably yell at them saying it was assault," he chuckled envisioning the scene. Shifting his hair with a sigh, he stood and was about to move on when something made his body grow cold. A few feet in front of him, Taka and what looked like an older woman flirted, under a huge umbrella. He had his arms around her and she cooed into his ear like a kitten.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Taichi's mind battled over what to do. 'I should just leave the bastard alone...but I want to hurt him so badly!' His mouth formed into a bigger glower, as Taka began to nibble at the woman's neck, 'But...but...Sora chose him over me...someone like him!! I wont...I wont let him hurt her anymore!!' Coming to a conclusion, he marched up to the giggling couple, face masked in calm fury, "Taka."

"Huh?" the couple broke apart and Taka glared at this intrusion with a scowl, "What? Who are--" He didn't get any further, as Taichi's fist was implanted in his face the next moment. Clutching his bloody nose, the boy stumbled back in pain as the women screamed, "Oh God!!" before dashing away. "W-Wait!!" Taka called after her, tripping over his feet, "You bitch!! Come back here!!"

"Maybe she ran because you treat her like that," Taichi commented, cracking his knuckles for another blow. "You!" Taka snarled, scrambling to his feet, "I remember you now!! Rose boy! What the hell is your problem!?!"

"You," Taichi repeated, pointing a finger at the other boy's chest, "Everything you've done to one girl and what I'm going to do to you."

"That unattractive wench Sora right?" Taka smirked cruelly before crossing his arms, a smug expression on his face, "You like that dirty girl! Well it's not my problem you can't get a chick as low as her, so don't go blaming me!!"

::Crack::

A loud crunch of bones was heard, as Taka smacked onto the sidewalk in pain. Holding his now bloodied mouth, he yelped seeing Taichi advance on him, face contorted in anger. "H-Hell!! What the hell are you doing?!" he cried, fear wavering his tone. "How dare you!!!" Taichi's eyes flashed in rage, "How dare you ever say anything about her!!!"

A little ways away, just emerging from the mass of trees, Sora wiped her eyes trying to get the rain out. Sighing she was about to hike the rest of the dreary way home, when loud voices from ahead made her come to a halt? 'Those...those voices...it can't be him...it can't...why would he be here?'

It couldn't be could it? How could he be there in the rain at that very moment? She argued with herself until a loud, "How dare you!!" penetrated her shield. Jerking her head up, she gasped. Taka was on the ground bleeding, as Taichi berated him, "It can't be...what is he doing?!" she cried, running towards them.

"I won't let you say anything bad about her!!" Taichi yelled, his voice severe, "I'll never let you hurt her again you bastard!! You don't deserve any of her thoughts! Her dreams...her feelings..." the fire in his voice started to die, as he turned away to his side.

"But she chose you anyway...your view over mine...she pushes me away because of what you told her...it affected her so much," he clenched his fist, starting to shake," You have no right to talk of her badly...you don't even know her. If you did...if you did you could never treat her so badly!"

"W-Whatever man..." Taka trembled on the floor, "Just...just have her! I don't want her!"

"You're the luckiest man in the world and you turn away from it," Taichi scoffed sadly, facing the boy, " I...I don't know how she was able to...to charm me like this but...everything about her makes me smile. Sora makes me smile. Just being near her makes me happy and she was willing to love you in return and you shunned her away!!"

His voice grew harsh, causing Taka to shrink back, "No matter what I did, it was never enough. I could never reach her. But still..." Taichi looked towards the sky, wearing a heartbreaking expression; "If she would...if she would smile at me just once...I'd do it all over again. Because...I'm falling in love with her."

"Hugh!" gasping, Sora's hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes wide in astonishment, tears started to streak down her cheeks as she choked, "T-Taichi!"

"Sora??" whirling around to face her, his mouth dropped in alarm, "I...I…"

"So Romeo and Juliet are finally reunited," Taka mocked from behind. Lifting himself off the floor he limped to the side with a sneer, "You have your little girlfriend back are ya happy?" Struggling to saunter away from them he mumbled, "Bastard, I still don't understand why you'd want such an plain woman..." 

"You sonava--" Taichi flared in anger, when Sora unexpectedly grabbed his arm back. Still crying, she went past him towards Taka, causing the boy to feel a heaviness weigh down his heart. "T-Taka," Sora called, making the boy turn, "What?"

Sora's eyes glared at the one she'd once fallen in love with. No compassion was left in them for the person who had broken a sacred thing that should be precious for every man in the world: a girl's heart. 

::Slap::

Her hand flew, leaving a raw red mark in its wake. Hitting the floor with a thud, Taka's limbs flew to the remains of his broken face in agony, "Argh!!" Eyes the size of saucers, Taichi gaped. Did Sora just do what he thought she had done? Taking a step back as she ambled towards him and he saw her wipe the tears from her eyes. "Taichi..."

"Sora..." he murmured. She lifted her head to meet his surprised eyes and for a moment he thought she would fall. Flimsily moving closer, she cried out, "Taichi!!" and ran to his stiff arms. "Taichi! Taichi! Taichi!" she sobbed into his chest, as he pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

  
Sora forgot how cold and wet she was. Nothing else mattered anymore and the pain she'd felt before melted. That ice that had been holding her prisoner wasn't there anymore and comforting warmth had now taken its place. Slowly her sobbing ceased while she remained in Taichi's arms. "Sora," he whispered, with her cradled her in his arms, the rain pouring down on them. '_Sora...I finally caught you, didn't I_?'

-The End

A/N: Ahhh!!!! I know~!! It's the end isn't it! @_@ What a strange turn of events, I've actually finished a series! *Gasps* this is a first x_X

But tell me did you like it? I know it sorta ended with you wondering: "Is that it?! What happens next?!"

And I never had either of them say: "I love you," yet XP It's because they're not in love! I mean the just met! And they may REALLY like each other but come on! Sora has just admitted to Taichi's feelings~!!

This fic needs a sequel, it's like one of those crappy OVA's that leave you with no defined ending x_x hate those!! But I'll only make a sequel if people really want it. So you better REVIEW and tell me what you think!!

P.S. Remember the scene in the first chapter where Taichi goes: "You're so pretty?" Well I found the PERFECT picture to depict that! 

I didn't draw it, someone emailed it to me --;; If anyone knows who the artist is, please tell me though! Thanks!

-Hikari no miko


End file.
